


Loyalties

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: The conversation between Eliza and Sidney





	Loyalties

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Episode 8

Eliza Campion looked at Sidney Parker and raised an eyebrow. “You’ve changed your mind.”

“Yes.” Sidney nodded.

“What about the estimable Miss Charlotte Heywood?”

Sidney refused to look at Eliza.

“Oh well. No-one said you had to marry for love. I should know that. But money, oh yes, you’ll marry for that.”

“My brother needs it.”

“Of course he does. How noble of you. Then there’s the family name, not to mention your own investments. I suppose you’ll swear your undying love to Miss Heywood. More fool her if she believes you. You’ve made it clear where your loyalties lie.”


End file.
